Transformers: Rescue Bots (2012)
Transformers: Rescue Bots is an animated children's television series based on Hasbro's Transformers franchise. The series aired between February 18, 2012 and October 22, 2016, consisting of 104 episodes. Starring the Voices of 'Main Cast' *D.C. Douglas as Chase *Elán Garfias as Cody Burns *Imari Williams as Boulder *Jason Marsden as Kade Burns *Lacey Chabert as Dani Burns *Maurice LaMarche as Chief Charlie Burns *Parvesh Cheena as Blades *Shannon McKain as Graham Burns *Steve Blum as Heatwave 'Secondary Cast' *Diamond White as Francine Greene *Jeff Bennett as Huxley Prescott, Mayor Luskey *LeVar Burton as Doc Greene 'Minor Cast' *Alex Kingston as Quickshadow *Bill Mumy as Vigil *Billie Hayes as Mrs. Neederlander, Zookeeper (ep41) *Brian Hohlfeld as Announcer (ep85) *D.C. Douglas as Ernie (ep82), Ferry Rider (ep5), Lifeguard (ep83), Mr. Harrison, Portly Posh Woman (ep87), Townsfolk#1 (ep48) *Danica McKellar as Hayley *Darren Criss as Sideswipe (ep98) *Dee Bradley Baker as Noble (ep44), Poopsie (ep44), Wi-Fido (ep44) *Diamond White as Cheerleader#2 (ep94), Little Girl Voice (ep74), Phonebot Voice (ep89) *Diedrich Bader as Jules Verne (ep69) *Elán Garfias as Citizen #1 (ep87) *Eric Bauza as Maven Danger (ep100), Skip Scobble (ep100) *Ginny McSwain as Dr. McSwain (ep102), Mom of Family (ep102) *Hynden Walch as Amy (ep57) *Imari Williams as Ghost Soldier (ep21), Man (ep65), Worker (ep87) *JB Blanc as Ansel Ambrose (ep54) *Jason Marsden as Boy (ep24), Caveman Ira (ep63), ERVIS, Fisherman (ep55), Jimmy (ep48), Kyle (ep96), Milo, Robo-Baby (ep7), Salvage, Security Droids (ep39), Timmy, Wi-Fido (ep84) *Jeff Bennett as Alarm Voice (ep99), Anthropologist (ep73), Birdwatcher (ep74), Computer Voice (ep10), Countdown Voice (ep38), Deputy Barney, Heli-Jet Computer (ep52), Mr. Rubio (ep65), Mr. Schulte (ep66), Mrs. Dumont (ep63), President Chester A. Arthur, Second Investor (ep84), Velgrox Captain (ep79) *Jim Cummings as Colonel Quint Quarry, Lord Thurston Chumley (ep86), Q-Drone (ep52), Ship Captain (ep61) *Jonny Rees as Doctor Morocco (eps30-104), Mr. Foster (ep50) *Kath Soucie as Bratty Girl (ep25), Celine Greene, Elma Hendrickson, Ghost Cook (ep21), Ghost Scientist (ep21), Lady of Griffin Rock (ep21), Ms. Lima, Professor Anna Baranova, Technician 2 (ep38) *Katherine McNamara as Priscilla Pynch *Kristen Schaal as Chickadee (ep96) *Lacey Chabert as Cheerleader#3 (ep94), Female Robotic Voice, First Investor (ep84), Little Girl (ep102), Miss Frederick (ep50), Mrs. Rubio, Southern Belle Voice (ep71), Woman (ep55), Woman (ep65) *Lauren Tom as Citizen#2 (ep103), Dr. Meili Szeto (ep103) *LeVar Burton as Collider Computer Voice (ep87), Dither, Helper Bot (ep10), Official#1 (ep89), Trex *Mark Hamill as King charles (ep93), Woodrow Burns *Mark L. Taylor as Bertram Luskey (ep92), Driver (ep92) *Maurice LaMarche as Automated Conductor (ep48), Captain Shaw, Detective (ep43), Dispatcher (ep89), Dr. Bieber (ep58), Edgar Pruitt (ep102), Ghost Gangster (ep21), Ground Control (ep101), MorBot, Platform Voice (ep71), Radio Actor (ep85), Scrapmaster Beta (ep39), Transmitted Voice (ep5), Utility Worker (ep66), Vendor (ep44), Voice (ep55) *Max Mittelman as Blurr, Worker (ep98) *Michael Bell as High Tide, Newsreel Narrator (ep77) *Nancy Linari as Carin (ep41) *Nicole Dubuc as CAT, Mrs. Luskey *Oliver Vaquer as Adult Cody Burns (ep29) *Parvesh Cheena as Camper (ep74), Citizen#1 (ep103), Driver (ep5), Mr. Sharma *Peter Cullen as Scientist (ep25) *Robbie Daymond as Bot Dog Vendor (ep65), Evan, Foreman (ep102), Myles, Speeder Don (ep102) *Roger Craig Smith as Taylor *Shannon McKain as Cheerleader#1 (ep94), Customer (ep64), George (ep96), Jerry, Panicked Beachgoer (ep10) *Stacy Darrow as Madeline Pynch *Steve Blum as Bad Kids TV Voice (ep71), Bounce (ep98), Captain Wild, Darth Vader Voice (ep74), Ghost Inventor (ep21), Large Guy (ep4), Lighthouse Keeper (ep17), Mr. Alper, Mr. Bunty, Mr. Marcello (ep94), Mr. Perkins (ep5), Old Man (ep20), Technician 1 (ep38) *Tim Curry as Doctor Morocco (eps12-26) *Will Friedle as Bumblebee (ep95) *and Peter Cullen as Optimus Prime Category:Cartoons Category:2012 Cartoons